'Big Time' Brannigan
'Big Time' Brannigan is a Bounty Hunter and rival of Samus Aran. His only appearance was in the Nintendo Comics System story Deceít Du Jour. Biography 'Big Time' Brannigan and Samus Aran had known each other several years before the events of Deceít Du Jour. During this time, he would steal her bounty hunting jobs, but he also faced the universe alongside her. After gaining years of experience and taking his job more seriously, Big Time was hired by Mother Brain to capture an intruder in her Metroid headquarters. The intruder turned out to be Samus Aran, and they recognized each other after a brief firefight. Samus thought he was stealing her job again, but when a Zoomer arrived with a flock of Rios, Big Time revealed that he was working for Mother Brain. A second fight ended with Big Time forcing Samus to surrender, promising that she would have a small chance of survival. Samus handed over her gun to Big Time. Big Time, Zoomer, and the Rios escorted Samus to the Mother Brain Chamber. Although Mother Brain told Big Time to collect his payment and leave, he could not resist the urge to shoot Samus with her own gun. However, Samus had predicted that he would attempt this, and she used his ambition against him by rigging her own gun to backfire. Furious about his failure, Mother Brain ordered the Rios to feed Big Time to the Metroids. As he was carried away, Big Time lamented the loss of his efficiency rating and his life. Description With a 100% efficiency rating until his job against Samus, 'Big Time' Brannigan was one of the top bounty hunters, and he took his reputation very seriously and personally. He was frustrated that he was second only to Samus, and he spent a long time considering eliminating her in order to become the top bounty hunter; this ultimately proved to be his undoing when his pride got the better of him. However, even when opposing Samus, he remained affable and polite towards her. In battle, Big Time was fast and experienced. He wore armor similar to Samus's Power Suit, which he referred to as a Bounty Hunter Suit. Trivia *'Big Time' Brannigan is regarded as a non-canonical character, since he only appears in an early comic before the Metroid series continuity was firmly established. However, he is the first Bounty Hunter other than Samus Aran introduced to the series since its inception, and the Nintendo Comics System did introduce several other aspects into the canon. *While his species is never confirmed, Big Time appears nearly identical to a Dessgeega. Much like the Zoomer and Rios in the same comic, this would be the first instance of a sapient Dessgeega able to speak and use weaponry. Another sapient Dessgeega appears in the Captain N: The Game Master comic Breakout, which seems to be set within the same continuity and thereby supporting the likelihood of Big Time being a Dessgeega. Gallery Met dd 1.jpg|'Big Time' Brannigan introducing himself to Mother Brain Metroid pg03.jpg|Mother Brain hiring Big Time Metroid pg05.jpg|Big Time engaging Samus in combat Metroid pg06.jpg|Big Time and Samus recognizing each other Metroid pg07.jpg|Big Time revealing his allegiance Metroid pg08.jpg|Big Time battling Samus Metroid pg09.jpg|Samus surrendering to Big Time Metroid pg10.jpg|Big Time escorting Samus to Mother Brain Metroid pg11.jpg|Big Time failing his mission ru:'Успех' Брэнниган Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Nintendo Comics System Category:Deceased